Backseat
by terataiindah
Summary: A C-Clown fanfiction! KangjunxRay. Terinspirasi dari lagu JYJ yang juga berjudul Backseat. Seseorang lelaki yang tidak dikenali secara tiba-tiba memberi pertolongan kepada Ray diwaktu dia lagi susah dan memberikan perlindungan kepada namja manis itu. tetapi apakah niat sebenar lelaki tidak dikenali itu?


Title – Backseat

Author – Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Cast- Kang Jun [CCLOWN]

\- Kim Hyunil Ray [CCLOWN]

Category- Yaoi, shounen-ai, boysxboys, mesum etc…

Genre- Fluff, romantic, sedih lagi memilukan

Rated- Insyaallah masih aman (gw rasa)

DISCLAIMER!- Cclown adalah milik agency mereka Yadong ENT. Personil Cclown pula adalah seutuhnya milik tuhan dan juga bokap mereka. Aku Cuma seorang penulis merangkap peminat yang lagi kesal karena masalah peribadi. Jadi maafin guwe jika epep ini GATOT! (gagal total).

Seperti judulnya yang bertajuk _'Backseat'._ Aku terinspirasi menulisnya sewaktu aku mendengar lagu JYJ yang juga berjudul _'Backseat'. But I'll write the story from uke side. _Aku berharap kalian suka sama _fanfic _ini_. _Jika ngga suka pun jangan di _bash, mock, humiliate, or condemn _aku ya. Karna aku bisa terluka dengan segala kata cacian kalian.

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED, CRITICS? GET LOST!**

_**-MULA-**_

'Apa bisa aku menikmati kebahagian didunia ini?'

'Apa bisa aku bertahan dan hidup dalam kesengsaraan?"

Pertanyaan itu mula berlegar-legar di dalam kotak kepalaku. Aku merasa hidupku ini seperti tiada gunanya lagi. Seperti tiada sebab jelas kenapa aku harus tetap hidup. Apa salah jika aku seorang gay? Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa? Aku cuman berharap agar aku dapat mencintai seseorang dengan bebas. Aku tidak memerlukan jika orang itu untuk membalasnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sehingga kakiku benar-benar berada di tepi juram yang sangat dalam. Kalau tersilap langkah aku bisa mati. Tapi, bukankah itu yang aku mau? Mati. Buat apa untuk hidup jika aku sering menjadi bahan hinaan masyarakat. Aku sudah tidak betah dihina terus. Aku juga mau jadi seperti orang lain. Diterima dan disayang.

'Yak Kim Hyunil! Berhentilah bermimpi. Sudah menjadi lumrah seorang gay lagi-lagi uke akan sentiasa dihina dan dipandang jijik sejak masih didalam kandungan lagi. Ngga bakal ada yang peduli sama kamu. Ngga ada bedanya. Mati saja elu.' Rutukku sendiri.

Kekadang aku berasa kesal dan kasihan sama diriku sendiri. Masih saja mampu tersenyum walaupun baru sahaja dicaci dengan perkataan-perkataan yang ngga pantas aku , perkataan seperti 'Penghuni Neraka', 'Pembawa sial' dan 'Anjing kurap' sudah biasa pada diriku. Ia menjadi seperti kata sapaan terhadap diriku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan air hujan yang turun membuai duka di lubuk hatiku. Aku men-sejajarkan kedua tanganku dan bersedia- cukup bersedia untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan…

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

Seseorang menjerit kearahku langsung menarik tanganku supaya menjauh dari juram yang menakutkan itu.

"SIAPA Kamu?! KENAPA KAMU IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN AKU HAH! AKU MAU MATI!" teriakku tidak puas kepada lelaki yang coba menggagalkan rencana bunuh diriku. Mata kami saling beradu dan ditambah dengan posisi ku yang berada didalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Kamu jahat banget… kenapa kamu ngga biarkan aku mati…? Apa kamu senang melihatku tersiksa? Hiks hiks…" isak ku.

Sebetulnya aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi. Sudah cukup aku hidup tersiksa dan aku ngga pikir aku bisa menerima satu lagi kesakitan. Sama aja. Mending aku mati juga ngga apa-apa.

"Kamu butuh rehat." Ucap lelaki itu yang kedengaran seperti membujukku untuk bertenang. Lelaki baik hati itu langsung memberikan jas miliknya ketimbang melihat kaosku yang sudah lencet akibat dibasahi air hujan.

"Ayo masuk kedalam mobilku." Sambung lelaki itu sambil menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil atau lebih tepatnya lagi di _backseat._ Benakku berpikir kenapa dia menyuruhku duduk di _backseat_ dan bukan di sebelahnya karena dia bukanlah seorang supir peribadi. Atau mungkin dia mau memperkosaku? Ya aku tau lah aku ini uke cantik yang bisa menggugah iman para seme. Tapi ini kan keterlaluan! Masa sih mau melakukan itu ke aku dalam keadaan aku yang lagi terpuruk. Tapi, kalau dia mau aku pasrah aja.

aku mula duduk di bahagian kanan di backseat lelaki itu. Aku hanya menurut. Lelaki itu hanya memandandangi wajahku sambil tangannya membetul-betulkan jasnya yang sekarang aku pakai.

"Jangan khawatir ya… kamu aman samaku." Ucapku lelaki itu. Mungkin dia beranggapan aku takut sama dia karena sekarang ini aku hanya mampu tertunduk disitu. Tapi aku tunduk bukannya karena aku takut tapi aku malu sebenarnya. Baru aku sadar cowok yang menyelamatkanku itu tersangatlah tampan.

Kalau dia minta dibalas kebaikannya aku sanggup berkata, " Ya mas! Aku ikhlas kok jika kamu mengambil keperjakanku. Itu ngga ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan kebaikanmu. _So, please fuck me!"_

Tapi ngga mungkinkan. Terlebih lagi mungkin saat ini dia menganggapku sebagai uke suci lagi lemah yang tidak mampu melawan kejahatan dunia. Cih, dia ngga tau aja. Padahal aku ini seorang uke genit yang sanggup melakukan itu tanpa bayaran apa pun.

"terima kasih mas…" ucapku tergantung karena aku masih belum mengetahui nama cowok itu.

"Kangjun, namaku Kangjun. kamu ngga perlu berterima kasih segala." Ucap Kangjun sambil memandangiku dari cermin di bahagian hadapan. Dapat aku lihat sorot matanya yang melihatku dengan intens.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kamu." Tanya kangjun sambil menyalakan rokok dibibirnya yang lagi menambahkan kesan macho dan maskulin pada dirinya.

"Namaku Kim Hyun Il, panggil saja aku Ray." Balas ku sambil tersenyum kekok. Kalau bisa mau aja aku bilang 'namaku Ray. Aku seorang uke genit. Aku maunya dilecehin terus sama kamu di mobilmu ini. Jadi, persilakan." Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkinkan terlebih lagi saat ini aku berperanan sebagai seorang uke solehah. Jadi, aurat selangkangan harus ditutup dulu dong.

"Tadinya kamu kenapa? Mau bunuh diri?" tanya Kangjun kepadaku. Soalan Kangjun barusan bener-bener deh kacau mood aku. aku menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil sambil untuk mencari jawaban apa yang harus aku beri ke Kangjun.

"Kamu ngga wajib untuk menjawab kok." Sambung Kangjun yang sepertinya sadar jika reaksi wajahku berubah pilu saat dia menanyakan soalan itu. Padahal aku cuman berpura-pura sedih kok. Ya, sekedar untuk menambah efeks seorang uke yang merana.

Aku juga sebenarnya ngga tega jika harus mati dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ya lebih baik aku mati di rogol bergilir-gilir daripada jasad ku hancur di juram. Aku cuma agak kesal aja dengan orang-orang yang nge-judge aku. Aku Cuma terlebih emosi. Begitulah sikapku yang sebenar, jika disuruh curhat segalanya jadi berlebihan. Yah, nama pun uke tsundere, pastinya suka mencari publisitas murahan.

"Kamu manis, sayangkan kalau mensia-siakan hidupmu." Sambungnya lagi. Kali ini dia membuat kedua pipiku merona. Aku pasti wajahku saling ngga tumpah seperti tomat yang sudah disuntik botoks. Dia bilang aku manis?" Yang bener mas… jika kamu memuji untuk sekedar meniduriku, ngga perlu repot-repot mas. Selangkangan ini sudah siap terhidang untukmu kok.

"Jun-ssi. Jangan mempermainkan perasaan ku." Balasku tak kalah seperti seorang istri yang kecewa.

"Aku serius!" Ucap Kangjun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Dia memusingkan jidatnya untuk menatap aku secara langsung.

"Buktiin ucapan kamu dong." Balasku tidak kalah sengit. Tidak tau kenapa ucapan ku barusan kedengaran seperti satu cabaran yang harus ditentang oleh Kangjun.

"Bukti. Akan aku buktiin ke kamu." Ucap Kangjun pelan tapi masih mampu didengari oleh telingaku. Kangjun lantas bangun dari posisinya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar. Ahh! Jangan dong mungkin dia mau ninggalin aku sendiri disini. Aduh mas ganteng mas cakep jangan ninggalin aku sekarang! Setidaknya beri kesempatan untuk aku men-blowjob juniormu sebelum kamu kabur beneran. Teriakku dalam hati. Setidaknya itulah yang ku fikirkan.

Mimpi ngeriku sepertinya bakal meleset total karena saat ini Kangjun sedang duduk disebelahku, di 'backseat' yang sama sepertiku. Coba bayangkan, apa yang terjadi jika seorang seme cakep dan seorang uke bernafsu besar seperti ku duduk bareng di backseat. Sepertinya kedua tangan dan kakiku bakal terapung-apung mengelap jendela mobil.

"Kamu mau bukti seperti apa?" bisik Kangjun seduktif ke telinga aku. dapatku rasakan kehangatan deru nafas Kangjun yang menyapa leher jinjangku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyaku layaknya seorang uke polos. Padahal mau aja aku membungkam wajahnya dengan pantat gemukku saat itu.

"Mmm?" Gumam Kangjun sambil megucup pipiku.

"Juuuuunnn…" Desahku sambil memanggil nama Kangjun sewaktu Kangjun meragut bibirku dengan bibirnya dengan kasar. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memperdalam ciuman kami manakala tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk memilin nipple ku dari luar kaos.

"Ahhhh!" desah Ku saat Kangjun menarik bibirnya menjauhi bibirku. Dia tau aku kehabisan nafas. Kangjun menatap intens wajahku sambil tangannya meragut juniorku yang sudah berdiri tegang di dalam celana aku.

Aku sontak kaget karena inilah pertama kali juniorku dipegang orang yang aku suka. Yah kalau sebelum ini juniorku sudah banyak dipegang cowok lain tapi ini kali pertama aku ikhlas memberikan. Tapi aku harus berpura-pura jual mahal supaya aku tidak dianggap uke murahan.

" Apa-apaan kamu! Kurang ajar kamu ya!" teriakku pura-pura protes dengan segala pelecehan Kangjun. padahal aku rela banget sih.

Kangjun sepertinya tidak peduli sama aku karena saat ini dia sedang menghisap nippleku setelah dia sukses mengoyakkan kaos 'KEEP CALM AND FUCK ME HARD' kesayanganku. Tapi harga kaos itu tidak ada bandingnya dengan kenikmatan yang Kangjun lakukan.

"Kasihani aku maaaasss…. Ahhh…" Desahku seperti seorang cewek yang minta dikasihani. Ya…Anggap aja aku seperti feeling-feeling mangsa rogol yang tragis sambil tanganku tidak lupa untuk merekam segala aksi Kangjun keatas aku dengan ponselku. Ini bisa dijadikan bahan curhat yang menyentuh hati masyarakat dunia akan seorang uke suci yang diambil keperjakannya di mobil. Astaga, kalau difikirin pasti aku bakal mendapat simpati dunia.

"Kamu percaya aku!?" Tanya Kangjun sambil tanganya terus mengocok penisku.

"Ahhhh!" teriakku tidak jelas.

"Kamu percaya!" Ucap Kangjun dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Yayayayaya….! Aku percaya kamu! Sekarang rogol aku Jun! Fuck me like yeah…" racauku seperti kerasukan setan.

Dapatku perhatikan seringai diwajah Kangjun mengembang selepas mendengar pengakuan bitchy ku tersebut. Apa aku salah ngomong ya?

Tapi yang jelas setiap mobil yang lalu lintas pasti penasaran dengan sebuah mobil yang berhenti dipinggir jalanan dengan didalamnya terlihat sepasang kaki dan tangan (yang agak mulus) yang menghentak-hentak jendela mobil dengan lemah.

.

.

.

"Daddy! Daddy kenapa dengan orang didalam mobil itu?" Tanya anak kecil dalam lingkungan usia 5 tahun kepada bapanya.

"Bukan apa-apa sayang. Cuman seorang yang sedang melahirkan." Jawab sang bapa yang sepertinya berbohong kepada anak polosnya.

"Pasti anak itu gedek ya daddy? Kalau ngga, tidak mungkinkan mobil itu sampai bergoncang segala sehingga kaki dan tangannya menyapu-nyapu jendela mobil." Ucap anak kecil itu polos. Sang bapa hanya menarik nafas panjang dan hanya mampu membiarkan anaknya menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi didalam mobil itu.

_**COMPLETED!**_

Pertama kalinya author ingin meminta jutaan maaf kepada readers sekalian. Author tau epep ini ngarep dan geje amat. Yang sebenarnya author mau bikin angst tapi tiba-tiba tanpa kerelaan author niat untuk beryadong-yadongan timbul. Tapi ngga apa-apa scene nc nya diskip kok.

Dimohon readers sekalian ngga berat hati review ya. tapi jangan dicaci ya karena author ini hatinya rapuh banget dong. Agak gampang terluka.

Akhir kata. Anneyongggg!


End file.
